Through Their Life
by UsuiXMisakilover
Summary: Future fic of Misaki and Usui starting from when they're in their last year of high school.Planning to continue to their married life  kids, jobs, kids lives etc.  Plz enjoy! and review XDD! this is my first fanfic and i'm only 13 i would love feedback!
1. Chapter 1

"No. Way. In. Hell."

She glared at him her amber eyes glinting with a murderous rage. The object of

her rage was a 18 year-old teen with tousled blond hair and glittering emerald

eyes. His perfect lips spread into a smile exposing his sparkling white teeth.

"Awwwww come on Misa-chan~ ~ ~" he pleaded using her pet name. His eyes slanted down into his irresistible puppy eyes. Misaki Ayuzawa 17 years old blushed but continued to glare at him. Her slender arms crossed over her maid uniform.

"Takumi I said no and that's it" she frowned, "And anyway you go to Miyabigaoka now, how do you even know if you can come to Seika's graduation dance?"

He smirked, "You know that I can. After all you're the one who's organizing it..." he leaned closer, his arm sliding around her shoulder. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered "Kaichou..."

Misaki blushed and slapped his arm away.

"Okay fine you're allowed to come but who said I'm coming with you?" she planted her fists on her waist and furrowed her eyebrows. Takumi sat back down in his chair and smirked. Sakura and Shizuko were seated next to him on either side.

"Awww come on Misaki! You're too cold to your boyfriend! You have to show him your love!" she said bouncing up and down in her chair with her pigtails flying.

"Sakura" said Shizuko in a stern voice pushing up her glasses "keep your nose out of other peoples love lives."

Sakura whined and pouted. Misaki sighed and shook her head. Ever since she had told her two best friends about her part-time job as a maid a few months ago,

Sakura had been dragging the unwilling Shizuko along with her to Maid Latte

every chance she had. They were already regulars and had been welcomed with open arms as they were Misaki's friends. They were here once again along with Takumi.

"My idea of a fun time isn't wearing a sparkly dress, dancing in a high school gym surrounded by rowdy boys and especially-" she jabbed her finger at Takumi , "-with this perverted alien as a date"

"Ah, but this perverted alien is your boyfriend Misaki~~~" Takumi leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. He looked up at her through his long dark eyelashes. She blushed and stuttered, "t-that's beside the point. I have many more important things to do on a Friday night than go to a dance!"

"But Misaki it's the GRADUATION dance! It's the most important event of the year! Even Shizuko is going! And I'm going with Kuuga! You have to go with

Usui-kun! We'll get you a nice dress and everything! Please?" Sakura looked at

her with watery eyes. Misaki sweatdropped. She groaned and facepalmed.

"Fine. I'll consider going on-" she was interrupted midsentence by Sakura's excited squeal.

"Yay!~~~ OK we'll go dress shopping tomorrow! And Usui-kun you have to get a nice suit! And a corsage! Oh there's too much things to prepare! And we have to be ready by Friday!" she looked at her watch. She gave a little squeak.

"Ahhhh it's already so late! See you tomorrow Misaki!" she rushed to the

checkout counter slapped down some money and rushed out the door dragging

Shizuko behind her. Misaki blinked, her mouth still open in the middle of

protesting.

Takumi smiled at her cute perplexed face. "Well misa-chan~~~" he gave her a mischevious grin, "looks like I'll be seeing you at the dance then"

Misaki sighed, gave him a look and stalked back into the kitchen. Takumi

chuckled and turned back to his sundae.

*Thursday morning*

The alarm went off. Misaki slammed her fist onto the snooze button and sat up yawning. She cracked her eye open to look at the time. 5:10. She swung her legs out of bed and stood up. She had to get to school early to put the finishing touches on the decorations for the dance. She took a quick shower slipped on her uniform and went downstairs. She grabbed the bento her mom had prepared for her and quickly popped two pieces of bread in the toaster. As she waited for it to pop she heard a soft knock on the door. Wondering who it was so early in the morning she went out into the hallway and opened the door. Leaning against the doorway was Takumi. He smiled at her then he switched into his chibi face and frowned in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" she looked down at her uniform to see if anything was out of place.

"I was hoping I came early enough to still see you in your towel-" she slammed he door in his face before he could finish.

"HENTAI!" she yelled. She heard him chuckle. Her face burning she strode back into her kitchen right on time to hear the toaster ding. She picked up her bento and put a piece of toast in her mouth. She grabbed the other one and walked out the door. She ignored Takumi and locked the door behind her. She merely held out the piece of toast for Takumi to grab it then walked down the pathway. He walked next to her and softly smiled down at her. They continued walking in silence.

The sky was just beginning to turn bright. She flipped open her phone to check the time. It was 5:51. She only had about an hour and a half to work on the preparations. She quickened her pace then realized Takumi wasn't next to her.

"Where'd he- woah!" she felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked up into

the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"Hey let me down! This is embarassing!" she kicked and smacked at his hands in an attempt to make him let go. It was no good. He had a grip of steel.

"Why? Whats wrong? I'm just holding my princess like a princess. It's only fitting, no?" he laughed and she felt his chest vibrate. She turned beet red and smacked him.

"I'm not a princess! Let me down!" she tried to twist out of his arms.

"It's faster this way. You're worried about not having enough time right?" he quickened into a run.

"Huh? No! Well... yeah. Hey! You read my mind again didn't you, you pervert alien? What's with you and your alien powers?" she glared up at him, blowing her bangs out of her face. He laughed again his warm minty breath washing over her . She felt the glances from the few people on the street. She heard some of them saying things like "young love" "wow that guy is so hot" "isn't that sweet of him to do that for her" "I wish my boyfriend did that for me" She blushed even harder.

"Let me down! People are staring!"

"No"

"Let me down!"

"No"

"Let me down, let me down, Let. Me. DOWN!"

"No"

She started to panic. They were only a few yards away from the school gates now. She started to struggle again. Takumi sighed and finally put her down.

"Misaki is so cruel~~" he said with his sad chibi face.

"I'm the student council president I need to set an example!" she huffed at him. She straightened her uniform and picked up her bag. Takumi smiled at her sadly then ruffled her hair. He placed a kiss on her forehead then started walking the other way to Miyabigaoka. Misaki watched him go rubbing her forehead where he had kissed her. She felt a twinge of guilt for making such a fuss. He HAD come all this way just to bring her to school. She sighed then ran to his retreating form.

"Takumi!" He turned around in surprise just in time for her to kiss him on the cheek. She blushed then muttered, "Thanks for bringing me here and ummmm have a good day!" she blushed an even darker shade of red and ran back into the school. Takumi was stood there in shock for a while then smiled affectionately and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you if u reviewed my first chapter I was nervous that no one would read it! Please PM me about any comments or concerns! Enjoy!

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

"Pass the paper streamers!"

"We need some more glue here!"

"Can someone get me a stapler?"

"We're out of helium!"

"We need more helpers with the painting!"

The hastily assembled group of volunteers were trying to transform the Seika High School gym into a proper party room. They had been doing a pretty decent job so far. A huge banner that read 'Welcome to the 20XX Graduation Dance' was strung up on one wall. A mural of all the graduating seniors names were being painted onto a large piece of white canvas paper. Paper streamers looped around everything including the basketball hoop and the sparkly disco ball. Pictures of graduation hats and cartoons of dancing couples were taped to the walls. Colorful balloons bounced every which way as people tried to round them up. And in the middle of it all was Misaki Ayuzawa dictating everything from painting the walls to printing out dance tickets.

"You there be careful with the paint!" "You raise that sign a little higher!" she spun around, "And you!" she strode over to a trembling student, "how many times do i have to tell you to tie up the balloons? Don't just toss them as soon as you blow them up!"

Uggghhhhh. She scratched her head. This place is a mess. Newspapers had been scattered on the floor but were now covered with pieces of popped balloons, string, glue, and paint. But the decorating was really coming along with everyone working hard before and after school started. She had been pleasantly surprised at the number of people who had wanted to help decorate. She had been expecting at most 10 people to help but had instead gotten a surprising number of 47 students. And even the three idiots had been helpful too. She grinned over at the busily working group. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pair of students fooling around. She sighed and turned around to scold them. One of the boys slammed into the ladder next to him. It started teetering dangerously. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Get away from there!" the boys startled then dove out of the way just in time before the ladder crashed down. Paint splashed everywhere including onto the uniform of one VERY angry student council president. The room was silent. A demon aura started forming around her. The rest of the students trembled and backed away in fear. The two boys who had caused the trouble froze. Misaki slowly raised her head. She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT BASTARDS!" The demon had come out!

Misaki stomped down the cement path leaving behind blue footprints. Dammit! Couldn't they do anything right? She had yelled at them for 10 minutes straight, then had kicked them out of the school threatening them that if they didn't buy more paint and paint remover within 30 minutes she was going to lock them in a storage closet until the school day started! That was in about an hour. She sighed and looked down at her uniform. The paint had already started to dry. Her socks and skirt were caked in blue paint and her green blazer had small splatters. She was going to have to wear her gym jersey for the rest of the day.

And she was supposed to always look neat and proper! Her eyes burned with

fury again. She was definitely going to make those morons pay!

*After School*

She shuffled through the papers on her desk.

Tickets- 1000 check

Chips- 15 bags check

Soda- 30 bottles check

Cake- Strawberry check

Chocolate check

Vanilla check

DJ- check

Chairs- check

Tables- check

Cookies- check

Ice cream- check

Plates and cups- check

"Yosh! It looks like everything's set! Treasurer hand this report in to the principal." As soon as she handed it over the door slid open.

"Misaki-chan! We brought you your change of clothes! Change into it quickly so we can go shopping~~~!" said Sakura in her usual bright and cheery voice.

Shizuko was close behind her. Misaki smiled in defeat "Hai hai, just give me a moment." She turned back toward the rest of te student council. "I'll be taking my leave now. 3rd years remember no school tomorrow but come in time for the dance at 6. In PROPER clothes" she gave the entire room a death glare. They froze. Then she relaxed and smiled, "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Dismissed!"she then walked out the door with Sakura and Shizuko following. The room was silent.

"Wow Kaichou smiled..." Yukimura said with wide eyes."Yeah... I guess she was in a good mood" "Maybe because of the dance?" they murmured between themselves as they walked out of the room.

*At the shopping center*

"So Misaki. How'd you convince your mom for money?" Sakura inquired skipping along next to her.

"I didn't. As soon as I mentioned I needed a dress she shoved the money in my hands..." Misaki sighed and shook her head "I wonder what exactly goes through my mother's head. Sometimes she's a little too irresponsible with money."

"Ehhhh don't be like that Misaki! She probably wanted to see you wear a dress as much as I do!"

"Sakura if you don't calm down right now I refuse to go shopping with you" said Shizuko a vein in her head throbbing. Her glasses gleamed. Sakura wailed and hugged Misaki.

"Shizuko's being mean to me!" Misaki sweatdropped and patted her crying friend on the back. They continued to walk through the mall occasionally looking into a store if something caught Sakura's interest. Sakura continuously shoved dresses into Misaki's arms for her to try on. But they were rejected one by one for either being too flashy, too dull, too short, too long and a infinite number of other reasons. Misaki was beginning to get exhausted of all the changing when something caught her eye. It was a silvery purple strapless dress with ripples gathered at the waist that cascaded down to just below the knee. Gold studs that matched her amber eyes were scattered on the front of it and trailed all the way down to the hem. It was elegant and not too frilly. Even being the fashion-blind girl she was she knew the dress was beautiful. Sakura turned around and noticed what she was looking at.

"Misaki that dress would look perfect on you! Go try it on! Go, go, go~~~" she grabbed the dress off its hanger and shoved it along with Misaki into a changing room.

Misaki stood there stunned for a moment before slowly changing into the dress. As she stepped out from behind the curtain Sakura squealed in delight.

"Misaki you look beautiful! I bet Usui-kun would faint when he looks at you! Sakura hugged Misaki around the waist. "Don't you think so too Shizuko?"

Shizuko grinned "Misaki-san you look amazing in it. I highly recommend you purchase that one."

Misaki blushed under their compliments. She looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time she thought maybe she wasn't as plain as she thought. She gave herself a confident grin.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Sorry for the slight OOC in this chapter! T^T I had a hard time with the dress part because there aren't any parts where Misaki goes shopping in the manga so I tried to piece it together from those times Aoi had made her wear clothes he made her. Like that event where he made clothes for all the maids. And when he gave her a dress for her birthday. And also when Usui and Misaki went on their first official date for her birthday. She thought those clothes were cute, soooooo this was the end result.

And also with the graduation party I'm American and I've never even seen a Japanese Graduation before so I based it off an American graduation dance.

I'm planning on updating once I get 5 reviews. If not every few days because I know how horrible it is to have to wait for updates! Plz plz plz review! That's my motivation for updating! d(^0^)o


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter! Once again enjoy and don't forget to review! （^人^）

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

*Later on at Maid Latte*

Usui's POV

"Usui-kun!"

He looked up from frosting a cake. Licking some icing off his thumb, he smiled and replied to the always energetic manager of Maid Latte, Satsuki Hyoudo.

"Hello manager."

"Oh Usui-kun~~~ i heard that your school will be having a graduation dance!" she leaned across the counter and he could almost see pink flowers floating around her.

"Yes that's true." he went back to frosting the cake.

"How did Misaki react when you asked her to the dance?" her eyes sparkled as she anxiously waited for his reply.

"The usual way. Yelling, smacking and blushing." he smiled remembering her cute blush with her eyebrows scrunched together in a scowl. "But Hanazono-san(Sakura) managed to make her agree." Satsuki squealed and twirled around excitedly while blabbering on about yet another one of her fantasies while Takumi looked on amusedly. The manager and Sakura really were two-of-a-kind.

"Oh that's right Usui-kun! Do you need help with anything? To prepare for the dance?" she bobbed up and down excitedly.

"No need to trouble yourself with anything manager." he set the cake on the counter along with a fork. Satsuki giggled and said, "It's no trouble at all!

You and Misaki are such a cute couple that it makes me dizzy with the flowers of

moe!" She was off in another world with her hands clasped together and her eyes were hearts. Misaki walked through the curtain separating the kitchen from the rest of the café. "Manager I'm leaving now...?" She noticed the manager twirling around and sighed, "What did u say to her you alien?" she stared at him her beautiful gold-black eyes narrowing in a glare. He grinned. She looked cute even when she was angry.

"Oh, nothing much. I just told her about our 'special'" he put an extra emphasis on special "plans tomorrow night. Aren't you excited too, Misa-chan~~~?" the manager squealed and erupted with another flood of flowers. Misaki blushed in embarrassment and angrily smacked him on the head. "There are no PLANS you hentai baka we're just going to a dance!" She glared at him and went into the changing rooms. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled after her. The manager finally stopped her twirling and leaned against the counter once again.

"Is there really nothing we could do Usui-kun?" Her eyes went big and stared at him hopefully. He sighed in exasperation as he wiped his hands with a towel.

"Since you want to help so much there IS one thing I want you to do" he leaned forward and whispered something into the manager's ear. As she listened a huge smile formed on her face.

"Do you think you could do that for me?" he untied his apron from around his waist and hung it on a hook. She giggled, "That much is easy to do. But are you sure that's all you want?" He grinned and said, "That's all I need."

The manager giggled again and said she said she would have it all prepared with the rest of the staff.

Misaki came out of the changing room in her casual clothes. She slung her bag over one shoulder and noticed Usui and Satsuki talking. She folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you guys scheming?" she asked tapping her toe on the floor. Satsuki giggled and said it was nothing in a mischievous tone. Misaki just sighed helplessly.

"Fine it seems you won't be telling me... Bye manager!" She went out the door with Usui following her. He closed the door behind her and fell into step beside the black-haired teen. She didn't even bother protesting. It had become his daily routine to walk her home after work. There were times when he couldn't such as when his family wanted to talk to him or he had something to do at Miyabigaoka. But she was still his top priority. Since he had obediently transferred to Miyabigaoka they had become a little more lenient with him. Which was why he was working at Maid Latte. And after he graduated he would be given free rein until after college when he would have to become the CEO of the Walker family company. But at least he was allowed to do what he want with his personal life. He looked down at the girl next to him. His heart felt warmer from just that. On an impulse he leaned over and kissed Misaki on the top of her head. She blushed and looked up at him.

"What was that for?" he grinned and hugged her around the waist "That was for my cute girlfriend Misaki Ayuzawa" She blushed and pushed him away.

"Don't hug me randomly in public!" she scolded him. Takumi smirked mischievously, "How sly Kaichou. You're saying its fine when it's not public?

What a foxy Prez!" she smacked his shoulder "You know that's not what I meant

hentai baka!" he just grinned. They reached the train and quickly boarded. Whispers reached his ears, "wow look at that guy, isn't he so hot?" "he is definitely my type." "Who's that girl next to him?" "Do you think she's his girlfriend?" He zoned out the comments. All these girls were the same anywhere he went. He found them EXTREMELY annoying. Except for Misaki of course. She wasn't the type to drool over boys. Which was one of his favorite things about her. However one of the things about Misaki that infuriated him to no end was that she had no self-consciousness. He always told her how cute she was but she always brushed it off as jokes. She had no idea about things like when she smiled or laughed it was like the world was lighting up. Or even when she was angry her cute little frown and beautiful eyes narrowed into a glare. He sighed and ruffled his blond hair. Misaki looked up at him with a questioning look then turned around to get off the train. During the short walk to her house she chattered to herself about the last few things that they would need to set up before the dance. Takumi merely listened quietly. When they reached the gate of her house she stopped talking and started to fidget. He looked down at her wondering what was wrong. She cleared her throat and muttered, "I guess I'll ummm….. see you tomorrow at the dance…" she glared at him her face red, "You'd better not try anything perverted!" He blinked in surprise then chuckled and leaned down so they were nose to nose.

"Does that mean you were thinking I might do something perverted? How daring Misaki-san~~~" She gasped and stuttered, "No I wasn't you hentai! I was just warning you!" She threw him one last look and stomped into her house. He chuckled to himself and turned around to go home.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Once again thank you for reading my work and giving me such positive reviews!

I'm extremely happy right now! Hehehe lol :3 Special thanks to cyndy-chan and everyone else who gave me such nice comments! I receive each review with happiness so PLEASE review! Also the faster you review the faster the chapters come out so REVIEW!

Btw sorry for the chapters being so short I'll try my best to make them longer. Or I'll update faster. Gomenasai~~~ \(o ;)/


	4. Chapter 4

Please vote in the poll I posted on my profile. You don't need an account for it so vote! It's for how you would like Usui to propose to Misaki. I'll use the winning one in my story! And as usual ENJOY and REVIEW!

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Misaki slammed the front door close and leaned against it. Her face was still burning. Dammit Takumi always managed to stay calm and cool while she was flustered and blushing. How did he do it? And what did he mean by something perverted? Arrrrggghhhhhh!

"Onee-chan what are you doing?" her somewhat impassive younger sister was staring at her. Misaki realized she had been talking out loud while waving her hands in the air and freaking out. She blushed and took off her shoes and stepped inside the house.

"Hey Suzuna did you win anything today?" Her sister had a rather unique hobby of entering contests and always managed to win something. She had formed a club in her middle school with a few of her friends. Even though she was now enrolled in Seika she took part in contests as a hobby and to win food for her family no matter how many times they insisted that they didn't need all the food. Suzuna gave a small smile and said, "Go up to your room onee-chan. You'll be surprised. Hehehehehe..." Laughing in a creepy way she backed into the kitchen and shut the door. Misaki face watched her go with a blank face. 'Errrrrrr. That was weird' she went upstairs to her room. She turned the doorknob to her room and walked inside. What she saw made her freeze. She backtracked into the hallway and quickly closed the door and stood there. She robotically turned around and quickly walked downstairs. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

"Wha-ho-why-the-HUH?" she was so shocked she could only stammer. Suzuna grinned up at her with a small smile and a little blush, "So I'm taking it as you're surprised?" She gave Misaki her evil smile again. Misaki let go of her sister's shoulders and instead grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the hallway and up the stairs. She flung open the door of her room and pointed,

"What the HELL were you thinking when you signed up for that contest?" In the spot where her bed used to be was a giant queen-sized canopy bed. It was bright pink with frilly curtains and thick pink and purple blankets. There were two huge fluffy pillows with the word 'LOVE' stitched into them. Rose petals were scattered on the surface of blankets. Suzuna laughed her creepy laugh.

"I thought it could come in handy for onee-chan in the future... So I sent in an entry form and I was lucky enough to win." She said all this with a smile on her face and held up a magazine called 'Marriage and Beyond' (Fake magazine… I think) Misaki waved her arms in the air and shouted, "When would I EVER need," she jabbed a finger at the bed, "THIS… THING! In my whole LIFE?" Her mother suddenly appeared in the doorway. She put a hand to her mouth in surprise and said, "Suzuna what's this?" Suzuna gave her the same reply as she had given to Misaki.

"Oh I see...Well it's very pretty!" Minako clapped her hands together in joy. Misaki gaped at her mother with a million thoughts going through her head. 'Why would I need this?' 'What does she mean in the future?' 'Why's mom so calm about it?' As she stood there trying to process everything. Suzuna leaned forward, "And don't you think HE would be happy about it? Fufufufufufufu..." and with that she drifted out of the room. Misaki yelled after her, "What do you mean 'He'?" Minako smiled and patted Misaki on the shoulder, "Oh, don't worry Misaki.

Suzuna only meant for the best. And she's right! It could be useful." Then she too smiled and left the room, softly closing the door behind her. Misaki stood there gaping at the closed door. She didn't understand them at all...She then turned toward the pink and fluffy abomination and sat down in her chair with an air of defeat. Holding her head in her hands she stared at bed wondering what to do. As she stared at it, for some reason HIS face and what he had said before came to mind. ' "What a foxy Prez!" 'She blushed and scratched her head why was she thinking of that alien! She quickly brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She searched her head for an excuse to not go to sleep yet. When she couldn't think of anything she gave up and climbed into bed after brushing off the rose petals and throwing the embarrassing pillows onto the floor. She tried to settle in and found the bed surprisingly comfortable. Misaki quickly relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Again I apologize for the shortness! But I'm trying to end every chapter without a cliffhanger so sorry~~~ I'll try to make the next chapter extra hilarious and fluffy! Review! Or else Usui will go over to your house and use his puppy eyes on you until you do! And you know his puppy eyes are irresistible! Review! \(/

/)\


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be taking the poll down in a few days so remember to vote quickly! If you're in a situation where you can't vote, pm me or leave a request in the review section and I'll message you the choices. Vote!

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

When Misaki woke up the next morning she felt refreshed. She had never slept to this late because she always had student council work to do from early in the morning. She sat up and stretched while checking the time. It was only 8 in the morning. She got out of bed and quickly showered and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs and opened the door to the kitchen to see her mother at the stove cooking something. Minako turned around with a bright smile.

"Ohayou Misa! did you have a good night's sleep?" Misaki nodded and asked what they were having for breakfast. "Rice with natto, miso soup, broiled mackerel, tagoyaki and umeboshi!" she set the things on the table. "Oh and by the way Usui-kun came to visit!" Misaki whirled around to see him leaning against the wall. He smirked, "Ohayou Misaki! You look cute even in sweat pants~~~ did you have a good night's sleep?" Misaki smacked him on the head and yelled, "Why the heck are you here at," she looked up at the clock, "8:30 in the morning?" He pouted, " I came by because I wanted to see my cute Misaki-chan!" his face chibified into a grin.

She blushed and spun around to face her mother who was watching the whole scene

with a smile.

"Kaa-san how could you let him in?"

"Well he is your boyfriend after all Misa. I didn't see a problem with it. And now he can stay for breakfast! It's always nice to eat as a group after all!"

Misaki groaned and facepalmed. She couldn't understand her mother at times.

Suzuna walked into the kitchen. "Why is it so noisy this early in the morning..." she noticed Usui. "Oh, ohayou Usui-kun. Are you staying for breakfast?" She asked nonchalantly as if it was the norm. Takumi and Suzuna had hit it off pretty well because they both had a care-free attitude and usually emotionless expression on their face. Suzuna was one of the few other girls beside Misaki that didn't drool over him and Takumi was one of the few boy's that could actually stand Misaki's demonic personality.

So they had a mutual respect for one another.

"Ohayou Suzuna-chan. Yes I'll be staying for breakfast." he replied just as casually. Misaki sat down in a chair with a sigh and Takumi sat down next to her.

"Itadakimasu!" she began to eat. Suzuna and Takumi did the same and also began to eat. It was quiet except for requests to pass a dish and the clinking of silverware against bowls. Halfway through the meal Suzuna broke the silence.

"Oh that's right! Onee-chan don't forget to show Usui-kun the present that you got yesterday. I'm sure he'll like it~~~" Suzuna gave her a wicked smile. Misaki tried to signal her to shut up when Takumi became interested in the conversation.

"Ehhhhh what surprise Misa-chan? Give me a hint!" Misaki blinked, convinced there was a dog behind him wagging it's tail. She glared at him and blushed.

"It's nothing! It's nothing you'd be interested in! Don't you dare tell him Suzuna!" She shot her mischievous little sister a glance. Suzuna grinned and just continued to eat. Takumi was so eager to know what the surprise was that he continued to stare at Misaki with his puppy eyes. She pointedly ignored him and continued to eat. When she couldn't ignore him anymore she slammed down her spoon and yelled, "All right! I get it! You want to see it! Stop using those eyes on me! It won't work! You can see it after you eat!" Usui grinned and went back to his food. He finished in record time and got up to set the dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

"Oh don't worry about that Usui-kun. I'll do them later on." said Misaki's mother. Usui smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry Ayuzawa-san. I don't have a problem doing them." He quickly washed them and set them on the drying rack. Minako smiled.

"You're such a help Usui-kun. I wish there were more kids like you these days."

Usui smiled to himself and asked if they had any fruit. Minako pointed to some oranges. He grabbed a few and started to peel them. When Misaki got up to put her dishes in the sink she tried to look at what he was doing. But he used his shoulder to cover it.

"Ah ah ah. Misaki you have to wait until I finish." she shrugged and quickly washed her and her mother's dishes before sitting back down. As soon as Suzuna had finished Takumi brought out his creation. He had peeled the oranges in a way that they still had the peels attached to the bottom and inside the orange flesh was spread out so it resembled a flower. He arranged these on a plate and set it on the table. Minako gasped, "Wow how pretty Usui-kun. They look delicious! I didn't know that you were good at these things too!" Misaki took a piece of orange and popped it in her mouth. The tangy taste exploded in her mouth and she took another piece. When the plate was empty and washed Takumi looked at Misaki.

"Misaki~~~~ What about my surprise~~~?" She glared and sighed with exasperation. "Come on follow me..."

They left the room and walked up the stairs. Minako and Suzuna sat in the kitchen. Minako giggled and said what a cute couple they were. Suzuna agreed and wondered if Usui-kun would like the surprise.

*Misaki's room*

Takumi stood there in shock staring at the bed. Misaki stood next to him blushing. He had absolutely no words for what he saw. He finally turned to Misaki and questioned her with his eyes.

"Suzuna won it in a prize... and for some reason she gave it me." she left out the part where she had said that Misaki would need it. Takumi smirked. Then started to laugh like crazy. Misaki stared incredulously as he doubled up and sat on the floor laughing. He had tears coming out of his eyes. Misaki blushed then started giggling too. He just looked so funny laughing. She sat down next to him and giggled. He finally stopped laughing and grinned at her.

"Misaki... I now think your sister's a genius." he smirked. Misaki turned red and tried to punch him on the shoulder.

"Hentai!" Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He pinned her to the ground and grinned. Misaki started to kick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bloody pervert!"

"I think I'm pinning you to the floor."

Misaki glared.

"Don't state the obvious baka!" she started to yell at him about how idiotic he was and that he was nothing but a perverted alien. Suddenly he kissed her.

Her eyes widened and she stopped kicking in shock. He leaned back and smirked.

"You're so cute when you're blushing. Are you trying to tempt me?" Misaki turned red and started to scream and kick again.

Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Are we interrupting something…?"

They both looked up. Suzuna stood in the doorway with Minako looking over her shoulder. They both had a smile on their faces. Misaki blushed while Takumi grinned.

"Get the HELL OFF of me USUI TAKUMI!"

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Hope you liked this story I tried to make it a real Misaki and Usui moment. Like the ones they have in the manga. Romantic but almost always ends with Misaki screaming or arguing with him. I hope you liked it~~~~ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

To Twillk: I have a planned story. But the specific chapters themselves I write (type) as my brain thinks and my fingers move. I hope that helps!

I couldn't upload anything yesterday because of a case of writer's block. I stared at the screen of my iPhone for literally 20 min. Went to get some jello then came back and stared some more. My brain was just blank like this O_O But now I'm back in action! I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for yesterday.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

"So why did you come here anyway Usui-kun?" Suzuna asked. "Don't you have school today?" Usui had a red mark on his cheek, courtesy of Misaki.

"I skipped. I already know all the curriculum anyway." he shrugged his shoulders and gave himself a self-satisfactory grin that made Misaki want to strangle him.

She wanted to scold him for skipping but she knew it was true. She now sat cross-legged on the floor next to Usui still very pissed off.

"Besides I'm very busy today. I asked someone to do me a favor. So I need to bring Misaki there for them to do it."

He checked his watch.

"We have to get going in a few hours."

Misaki glared at him.

"What are you planning you pervert alien? Where are you taking me?"

He ignored her and instead continued talking to Suzuna.

"So Suzuna-chan I need you to keep her occupied until then. I'll come pick her up at around 1."

Misaki smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't ignore me you outer-space human! What are you planning?" Takumi looked at her with his sad chibi face.

"Misaki-chan is so cruel. Hitting your boyfriend like that." Misaki became flustered but continued to rant.

"Then tell me what you're planning!"

Usui smirked and said, "I can't it's a surprise Misa-chan."

"Tell me what it is!"

"But that ruins the surprise part of the surprise."

"I don't care about that!" she was about to continue when Suzuna grabbed her hand.

"We'll get going then Usui-kun. See you later." she then dragged Misaki out of the room. Usui watched them go. He heard some shouting, the door slammed and then it was quiet. He chuckled and stood up. He had a trip to make to the tailor and then a florist.

Misaki's POV

"Where are we going Suzuna?"

They stood in the middle of the street. Misaki had changed into some clothes

Suzuna had grabbed before she had dragged Misaki out of the room. Suzuna thought for a moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She then tilted her head to the side and said, "I don't know."

Misaki blankly stared at her. Then she shook her head ad held up a hand.

"Wait let me get this straight. You're telling me you teamed up with that perverted alien in his plan, agreed to keep me occupied for..." she checked her phone, "3 and a half hours but you're not even sure of what to do?"

Suzuna turned around to her older sister and stared.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Misaki sweatdropped.

"Then how are you going to keep me busy?"

Suzuna thought for a little bit more. Then a lightbulb went off above her head.

"Lets go visit You-kun! He's been asking us to visit anyway."

Misaki thought. That was true. And she had never visited him yet.

"Yosh! Then let's go!" Suzuna dragged her sister down the street.

*Twenty minutes later*

They stood in front of a small apartment complex. They walked up the stairs and looked for apartment 2-D. They came to it. As if in confirmation in front of the door there was a box of vegetables. They rang the doorbell. They heard a loud shuffling sound. They jumped when they heard a crash. The door finally swung open.

"I told yo- Oh Suzuna! Misaki-chan? What are you doing here?" He was in a pair of sweatpants and a large T-shirt.

"We came to visit hamburger-kun!"

"Cheese-chan!"

They then proceeded to twist themselves into a weird pretzel shape while Misaki stared on with a look of exasperation on her face.

"Wow we did cheese covered bread twist! (I made it up on the spot :3)

"Yeah did you see that onee-chan!"

"Hai hai now get inside!"

They got up and walked inside. It was a fairly small apartment. It only had a short hallway with a door branching off to the bathroom. Past the hallway was a small living room with a kitchen and a door to the bedroom to the side. And it was a mess. Empty cardboard boxes were stacked up in the corner. Clothes lay piled up on the couch and floor. Pots and dishes sat in the sink unwashed. While

Misaki stared at the chaos Hinata poked his fingers together sheepishly. Suzuna looked at it with a small look of amazement on her face.

"I never have time to clean because of work and such... So it became like this."

Suzuna looked at the mess then got a look of determination on her face.

"Okay onee-chan I've decided! Our mission today is to clean You-kun's apartment!"

Misaki nodded in agreement. Hinata yelled yeah! then suddenly he looked to them.

"Okay but why are you guys here anyway?"

Suzuna shushed him.

"No time for questions. It's time to clean." Then she seemed to be in deep thought. "But now that I think about it this seems like too much work..." she said with a huge sigh.

Misaki frowned.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

Suzuna shrugged.

"It was an at the moment thing." She surveyed the room.

"I guess I could do something though..."

Meanwhile

Takumi walked down the street. The car horns honked and there was the general noise of any other city in the world. As he walked through the crowd they parted in front of him. Maybe it was his height. He searched the faces of the buildings that went by for what he was looking for. Takumi turned down a less busy side street filled with high-class stores. He finally found what he was looking for. A store that was called 'High Class Tailor Shop'. He grinned from the memory. He had come here when Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko were tailing him. He had tried so hard not to laugh when he saw them in their ridciulous outfits. Now he had come to this specific shop just for old memories. Also because the owner of the shop was a family friend of the Usui family. He went into the shop. A female saleswomen greeted him.

"Welcome what is your reason for business today?"

She came over and stood next to him a little too close for comfort. He ignored this and asked for a custom-made tuxedo.

The saleswomen was noticeably dejected but then proceeded to ask him to go to the changing room for his measurements. He waited in the V.I.P. room drinking some tea.

About an hour later the tux was finished. It had been done so quickly due to the fact that he was an Usui. Takumi hated the fact that he was given special treatment because of that but he had needed it quickly. He went over to check it out.

It was a simple black tuxedo with a button down shirt underneath and matching black suit pants. He had chosen not to wear a tie because he hated how they constrained his neck. The saleswoman fawned over it saying how it'll look great with his blond hair. She edged closer.

"And I was wondering if you had any dinner plans tonight? If not I'm definitely available..." Takumi smirked. He couldn't help but find these kind of people ridiculous. He gently pushed her away, quickly asked for the tuxedo to be sent to his apartment at 12 and walked out of the store.

2 and a half hours later

"Whew we're finally done."

The apartment sparkled. They had wiped down and vacuumed every inch of the place. They sat down on the floor resting. Suzuna checked the time.

"It's almost 1 onee-chan. We better get going. We'll see you later You-kun."

Misaki smiled gently at them. Hinata and Suzuna had started dating a few months ago. She had been worried that she had rejected Hinata too harshly. But even though Suzuna didn't easily show it Misaki could tell she and Hinata were happy together. She stood up and smoothed down her pants.

"Well then see you later Hinata."

He waved goodbye to the two sisters and they walked out on to the street.

"Let's get home quickly onee-chan."

At Misaki's house

As they approached the house they saw Takumi leaning against their gate. He noticed them and stood up straight. He rushed toward them and before Misaki knew what was going on she had a blindfold over her eyes and she was lifted on to his shoulder.

"What's going on? What the hell are you doing Takumi?"

"I'm taking you to your surprise." she could feel him turning.

"We'll see you later then Suzuna-chan. I already informed your mother about this so you don't need to."

Misaki frowned.

"Suzuna you knew about this?"

Somewhere to the right of her she heard Suzuna reply.

"He called your phone while you were busy cleaning. And I picked it up. Have a safe trip onee-chan~ Fufufufu..."

"Suzuna you traitor! Let me down pervert alien!"

She started to kick and pound her fists on his back. As if she wasn't there

Takumi quickly turned and began to walk down the street. She heard a door open and she found herself sitting on a plush seat. It seemed to be inside a car. The door slammed shut. Misaki tugged at the blindfold but it was tied on too tight.

She gave up and instead sat there thinking of ways she would get revenge on him later. A few minutes later the door opened again and she was once again lifted out.

She began to struggle again.

"Where are we going you pervert alien! Tell me right now or I'll kick your ass all the way back to whatever planet you came from!" He laughed but didn't reply.

She heard a door creak open and a familiar smell drifted into her nose. The blindfold was whipped off and she squinted in the sudden light.

"Hey Misaki~~~!"

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

I left a cliffhanger because it was getting too long. I know the description for the suit was horrible but all suit or tuxedos look pretty much the same to me.

This chapter wasn't as smooth as I tried to make it because I know nothing about tailors and suits and random kidnappings (lol XDD) Komene~ And REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. I was busy with certain... things...

Sumimasen! T^T

Anyways

This chapter is a little choppy too. Since the dance is supposed to start at 6 I tried to stretch everything out as much as possible.

And I realized I haven't been doing disclaimers so here ya go

Disclaimer: if I owned Kaichou wa maid sama I wouldn't be here right now.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

They were at Maid Latte.

"This is where you were going to bring me?" she glared up at him. "Why did you blindfold me then?"

He grinned.

"Because it's more fun that way right?" She sighed then looked at the others.

"And how could you guys go along with his plan?" Satsuki, Honoka, Subaru, Erika and even Aoi was there as a boy.

"Well weird woman he asked my aunt and of course I was dragged into this too!" he grinned, "Besides this is my last chance to turn you into an actual girl before college." Misaki frowned in confusion. She turned toward the other waitresses who suddenly had taken an interest in the ceiling, except for Satsuki. The manager clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Usui-kun requested me to get you all dolled up for the dance!" Misaki looked up at the blond-haired teen. Her demon aura was on at full blast. The waitresses looking on sweatdropped while Usui grinned in pride. Misaki was about to leap up at him when Aoi shouted, "Get her!"

Suddenly she was grabbed by the wrists and dragged into the changing rooms. Usui grinned and Aoi looked up at him with a smirk.

"She's definitely going to kill you later on." Usui laughed and said, "I wouldn't expect anything else from my warrior maid."

Aoi just shook his head and muttered ba-couple. They sat down on the chairs waiting for them to come out. Aoi was occasionally called in for help with something then kicked back out again. Squeals and laughter came from behind the curtain. The minutes ticked by...

2:00

2:30

3:20

Takumi got up and asked Aoi to tell them that he would be back in an hour. He needed to get his suit and pick up the corsage from the florist.

4:15

Takumi came back just in time to see the curtain being pushed aside. He sat down in a chair as Satsuki, Aoi, Honoka, Subaru and Erika filed out in front of the curtain and lined up. They each pulled out a microphone and began to speak.

"Announcing..."

"The one...""and only..."

"Misaki Ayuzawa!

Misaki stepped out from behind the curtain in full blush mode. Takumi's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. He was at a complete loss for words.

She was just... stunning.

Her long raven-colored black hair was curled and pinned high up in a complicated twist. An intricate gold pin held her hair in place to keep her shoulders and neck bare except for a necklace. It was the one he had given her a year and a half ago when they had gone to the Yumesaki festival. Her slender body was clad in a silvery purple strapless dress with gold studs. He had a soft blush on his cheeks.

"What are you looking at you pervert?" She scowled to hide her blush and the maids giggled. He regained his composure and smiled.

"You look beautiful Misaki."

Misaki turned an even darker shade of red and stammered out a thank you. They stared into each other's eyes. Then Aoi cleared his throat.

"Will you guy's stop being so lovey-dovey? Before my aunt dies of a nosebleed?"

Misaki broke eye contact and looked over at the manager in alarm. Blood was dripping down her face and her eyes were big and sparkly. Misaki ran over to her in alarm but was shooed her away.

"No no no Misa-chan! You can't get blood on your new dress!" Subaru grabbed a handful of tissues and held them to the manager's nose. Honoka sighed in exasperation then looked at Misaki with a slightly scornful look.

"I guess you aren't such a worthless maid after all." Erika shook her head and grinned.

"Oh just ignore Dark Honoka Misaki. You look gorgeous. She turned to Usui. "You too Usui-kun!"

"Arigato..." she said and looked up at Takumi. The maids went over to fawn over Usui. Misaki blushed. She would never admit it but he was practically blinding in his suit. His blond hair was messily gelled back and it stood out more than usual against his black suit. She glared at him. And he smiled at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"You still deserve revenge for blindfolding me then bringing me here! And stop giving out pheromones you alien!" Takumi smirked and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he whispered in her ear.

"Whatever you say Misaki."

She shoved him away her cheeks burning. The maids laughed and teased Misaki for her red face. Aoi once again muttered ba-couple under his breath. Takumi flipped open his phone and made a call. He rapidly spoke in English. He snapped the phone shut and slid it back in his pocket.

Misaki asked him who it was.

"It was my driver. The limo will be coming in a few minutes. We have to drop by your house, then Hanazono and Kaga-san's places. We should be at the school by

5:50." The room was silent. Everyone gaped at him. He looked back at them with a deadpanned face. Misaki finally broke the silence.

"Your DRIVER? A LIMO?" He covered his ears.

"Yes my driver and yes a limo. I'm borrowing one of my family's limousine to drive us to the dance and back. It's the only thing large enough to drive all of us there. I was going to hire a helicopter but I figured you'd be angry about

that." he smiled his self-satisfied chibi smile and looked at the rest of the people in the room. Aoi crossed his arms and said what most of the room wanted to ask.

"Who exactly ARE you?"

Takumi smiled his characteristic smirk and replied.

"A perverted outerspace human right?" Aoi frowned not satisfied with the answer when Takumi's phone buzzed. He flipped it open and looked at the screen.

"Limo's here let's go Misa-chan." He pushed aside the curtain and escorted her out the front door. They waved good bye to everyone and walked to the limo. It was attracting _a lot_ of attention. Misaki groaned and tried to get into the car as fast as possible. Takumi smirked as the driver opened the door for them. She practically dove inside. He sat down next to her and the driver closed the door.

As soon as the limo began to move he picked up the phone and told the driver to go to Sakura, Misaki and Shizuko's homes. During the extent of the ride Misaki merely sat there with her arms folded looking out the window. Usui was slightly disappointed that she wasn't enjoying herself. She noticed his face and felt a little bit guilty. She put a small uncomfortable smile on her face even though she was blushing very hard.

"I guess I should thank you for ummmm driving us to the dance. And a few other things..." Usui smiled and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"That's the least I could do for my girlfriend and her friends right?" Misaki blushed and just looked down at her hands. He grinned at her bright red face with her lips slightly pouted and round eyes sparkling with embarrassment. He wondered how one girl could make him lose composure like that with just a smile. He had never even known it was possible until he had met her. He shook his head in amazement. Misaki suddenly looked up.

"Oh. We're here." They were in front of Sakura's house. It was a three storied house with a tall gate in front. The driver got out and opened the door of the limo and Sakura and Kuuga climbed in. Sakura was a wearing a poofy pink dress with a wide black ribbon at her waist and a light pink sash over one shoulder.

She settled down next to Misaki with Kuuga who was wearing a black tuxedo similar to Usui's next to her. But when the limo started to move again she began to bounce up and down squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Misaki you look gorgeous! And you look awesome to Usui-kun! And about this limo! How did you get it? It must have cost a fortune! Oh wait it's yours isn't it Usui-kun? I always knew you were from a rich family! But I didn't know you even had a limo! This is so amazing! Don't you think so too Kuuga-kun?" Kuuga merely nodded his head and stared at Usui and Misaki with a frown on his face. The air was tense even with Sakura's constant babbling. They were quiet until they reached Shizuko's house. Shizuko and her date Suzuki were waiting outside Shizuko's modest two-family home. Shizuko had on a long dark blue dress with one long sleeve and a silver buckle at her waist (yeah REALLY hard to describe T^T" ) and Suzuki was wearing a tuxedo with a silver tie. They came in and Misaki noticed for once Shizuko had a happy aura around her not exactly like Sakura's. Suzuki nodded to Usui and Kuuga and sat down next to Shizuko. Shizuko and Sakura continued chattering even though Sakura was doing the most talking. Misaki sometimes joined in but mostly stayed quiet. But all the men in the car were silent. They finally reached Misaki's house. Standing in front of the door was Suzuna and Hinata. Even before the driver opened the door Hinata burst in and started to talk as loudly as Sakura.

"Hi Misaki-chan, Sakura-chan and Shizuko-chan! You all look so pretty! You too Suzuki and Takumi! Well not pretty but you know what I mean! And you must be

Sakura-chan's boyfriend Kuuga-kun! It's so nice to meet you! And this limo is so long! Is this yours Takumi? Well of course it is right?" he bounced up and down in the chair next to Shizuko and Suzuna floated into the car more gracefully. She was wearing a sleek black strapless dress with silver swirls across the bodice and hem. She sat down next to her not as calm boyfriend.

"Hi onee-chan and Usui-kun. And everybody else... Nice limo." Misaki smiled. She was glad her sister was coming to the dance. At times Suzuna was even more anti-social than even herself.

"Where'd you get that dress Suzuna? It's so pretty!" Sakura asked with a bright grin. Suzuna turned toward her with a slight smile.

"I won it in a contest at a store downtown. They were having a 100th customer event and I happened to be the 100th soooo..." she trailed off. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I see..." Sakura, Suzuna, Hinata, and Shizuko continued talking about... well everything. Misaki and the rest of the guys remained silent. The drove for what seemed like an hour even though it was only about 20 min. When they finally reached the school they all piled out of the car. Misaki gingerly stepped out onto the ground and noticed an outstretched hand. She looked up into the smiling face of a certain blond idiot.

"Let's go Misaki-chan."she blushed. "Oh and before I forget here show me your arm." Confused she outstretched it and he attached a beautiful corsage consisting of purple and white roses and tied with a white ribbon. She smiled at it's beauty and grasped his still outstretched hand and he led her into the school.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Again I am really sorry for this late update! As I said I've been busy and I'm planning a few other stories for different anime and books and such. One example is D. Gray-man if any of you know it, it's recently become one of my most liked manga/anime EVER! And I'm very excited about a crossover I'm planning between

D. Gray-man and KWMS. And also D. Gray-man/Harry Potter. If you're a fan of either of them please check it out! The d gray-man/harry potter is out right now so plz plz PUH-LEEEEZcheck it out. They should definitely be... Interesting.

Review! Reviews and feedback are food for a writer's soul! And my soul is

starving! *Q*


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize about this but I'm going to have to put this story on hold for at least a few more weeks. I really want to update this(UsuiXMisaki moe moments \(/

/)\) but I have my hands full with so many other planned projects, so I'm in the middle of sorting everything out. I know how irritating it is when you're like yeah! They updated! Then you start reading and realize it's just an AN… So yeah I'm a hypocrite.  
>I'll make sure to at least update before June though... Hopefully. X(!<br>Anyway once again I'm truly sorry to everyone waiting for an update(If anyone's actually waiting because this story really isn't **THAT** popular), but I'll update as soon as possible!  
>But on the other hand, I'm officially 14! My birthday was on the 11th of April. *sigh* I feel so much older and wiser... XDDD Well actually there are many more sempais on I have true respect for, because of their amazing writing skills, so I'm not really wise… Whatever I'm a year older at least! \^.^~

Anyway until I update, Ja ne! (And please no tomatoes or mean reviews for this temporary hiatus. I ish sho shorry!)


	9. Sorry

So heyyyyy guys? Wow I said I would update in june and it's now… September….

Whoops?

Anyway sorry to say but this isn't an update. I looked back on this story and I realized several things.

It's horrible. They're characterized terribly, too many typical MisakiXUsui moments, and I feel like I typed it without any second thoughts, like I just slapped a few things together and pushed it into a machine. Ew.

It's now totally AU. Before it was a bit, but now like 9 months later, Usui's in England, his parents were revealed and just… grrr I mean there are people fine with AU, and personally I'm okay with small bits, but now it's just totally behind, and it IRRITATES me. I think it's a small pet peeve of mine.

I am an idiot. A true, true idiot.

Yeah about that last one… I'm so sorry! I went and said I would never abandon a story and here I am… abandoning… a story...

Okay here are my reasons. First and foremost, I'm extremely dissatisfied with it. It's been several months and now that I look back on my work, the first reaction I had was:

"Ughhhhh… I wrote that?"

Yeah. Not good. Second of all I kind of feel like I don't know what to do with it anymore. I have absolutely NO idea what the dance is supposed to go like and I, to be honest, just lost interest. I mean I still LOVE Kaichou wa maid-sama!, but I completely lost interest in my story itself.

Anyway I'll stop rambling and just say, I might rewrite this somewhere in the future, but at this time I just want to start anew. I was thinking about just posting a few one-shots, then trying a multi-chaptered story, because I think I just jumped into fanfic writing without being prepared. Now I think I've improved so I'm ready to try again!

So once again I'm sorry that I lied and abandoned the story even though I promised not to(I'm so STUPID! *mentally beats myself up*) and expect some more works from me in the future, and thank you in advance! ^^

Until then, thank you for your support for me, even though I was and still am just an extremely amateur writer. Your positive comments and praises for little old me is what's helping me strive to do better!

Bye! :)


End file.
